User talk:Thailog/Archive 3
DVDs I kinda did that because the images showed up in "Category:Batman Beyond television images", which they're not. Is there a ratio difference? Otherwise, wouldn't it just be the same? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :The difference is that they were not taken from , and the point is to be truthful to the source. We should fix the filebox, not the images. ― Thailog 09:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::We probably need articles for all those promotional DVD's, then. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 10:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll try to come up with a simpler solution. The last thing we need is categories for just one image. ― Thailog 11:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) IMDb In the end, it's just as unreliable as Wikipedia. ;) Any fool with a web connection can add stuff. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed that the selected few who approve submissions over there at least confirmed sources. ― Thailog 11:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, sadly not. I've always been under the impression that they always let anything slide except when I try to clean it up. If you look at an average movie's quote page, you'll see some quotes show up thrice. And some editors don't make articles for "new" actors, with no other credits. Or add redundant info (check SubZero) or conjecture (a lot of "Jack Napier"s at Mark Hamill's page). Or replace an actor's credited role with an (incorrect) uncredited role (Scott Patterson). IMDb is very, very flawed. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 11:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) AWOL Speaking of AWOL, where've you been? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... Unforeseeable Internet problems. All good now. ― Thailog 22:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Teen Titans Hi there, I'm Ozzie, an admin over at the Teen Titans wikia wiki http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and I had the idea for a slight bit of collaboration between our wikis. I was thinking that, as Teen Titans isn't a strictly DCAU show, but references to it are made nonetheless, our wiki could be linked to when need be. For example, the voice actors of Ace's Royal Flush gang, the references to Robin and Beast Boy in Static Shock, etc. It would mean that you don't have to create pages for items, locations, or characters referenced but not shown in a DCAU property, but without having to resort to linking to a non-wikia wiki. In return, we would have the necessary links leading back to you. Robin's connection to Batman, Kid Flash's to Flash, Aqualad's to Aquaman, Wonder Girl's to Wonder Woman, etc, etc. Please discuss this with the other admins if you could and get back to me with this. I'm very excited at the thought of working with your wiki. --OzzMan 10:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Chipping in on Thailog's page: I'm not against that; though when characters are referenced to exist, they exist and deserve a page (though Beast Boy is very, very iffy). :As for the titans wiki itself, I've got some concerns for quality - your Batman article for one has nothing to do with Batman as he appeared in Teen Titans; Wonder Girl and Speedy aren't that good either; and I can't seem to find any policy pages and little moderation. But that shouldn't stop a cooperation; maybe we can learn something from each others wikia's. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Admittedly, the wiki needs quite a lot of work; we only have a handful of consistent editors and I, the newest admin, am the only one who checks in on a very regular basis. Still, I feel we have something to offer you, limited as that may be. Your "List of Teen Titans voice actors in the DCAU", to name the most obvious possible one, could be enhanced by links to the Titans characters. In response to your administrative worries, I'm admittedly not versed in policy pages, as my administrative skills lie strictly in the cleanup capacity: fixing links, spelling, grammar, vandalism, and the like, but I'm more than willing to take a cue from your wiki to improve mine. Thanks for your consideration on this matter. --OzzMan 17:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the Benjamin admin here, and was basically elected for exactly that. Feel free to add the interwiki links to the actors list, and if you think we forgot some, feel free to expand. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::It sounds great, as long as you don't link to stubs. ― 'Thailog' 20:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Heads up Template talk:Organization box. Happy new year, btw. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and right back at you. ― 'Thailog' 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) A Knight Of Shadows It's not an "edit war". The brooch not working may have been for some unexplained reason, but it is listed as an oversight. I'm just trying to leave the writers with a fair chance (with good reasons provided) so nobody who just happens to read the page thinks they slack off every once and a while. Yes, there are inconsistencies every now and then, but they aren't always. maybe "Production Inconsistencies" should be switched to "Possible Inconsistencies" or something like that since most (not all) inconsistencies are conjecture on the part of people who don't know what went on behind the scenes. That's what I get bugged about anyway. I understand that, which is why I'm not trying to remove it. I'm just trying to leave one or two possible answers along with it so people don't think that the writers overlook too much. To put it bluntly, do you listen when you read my edits? If something isn't an inconsistency, I remove it. If it is something that the way it was typed gives the wrong idea or even had the wrong idea, i alter it accordingly. In some cases my edit may need a little touching up (that's what the community wikias are for), but I '''always' base what I type on facts and any conjecture is what the general opinion on the matter is or what the most obvious possibility is (in which case I say "it seems..."). In that case specifically, the vat probably did have electricity going through it (in some form or another) because everything in that area they were fighting in had just been constructed by Luthor/Brainiac for his machine. The production inconsistency was more likely that they forgot to animate the vat getting ripped open a little instead of just denting it or whatever other reason they had for Superman to be electrocuted. —The preceding comment was added by DCAUBatman (talk • ) . :I do listen when I read your edits, but evidently you do not. You claim you remove false inconsistencies and alter others that give out the word idea by the way they are written. However, you have removed this inconsistency twice and now you admit that there actually may be an animation error there. Well, I don't see any "altering" of any kind on your edits – all you did was removing an inconsistency, based on your perception of the concept, which I've shown you to be wrong on more than one occasion. Hence my undoings. We don't remove plot holes and stuff that makes no logical sense (inconsistencies) based on in-universe hypotheses, but we rather point those mistakes out. But since you've shown yourself to be biased on this issue, you probably should stay away from this area. ― Thailog 18:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You for answering my question. you don't listen to my edits.--DCAUBatman 22:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like repeating myself, just as much as I don't people accusing me of malpractice, all the while acting all sanctimoniously when they are the ones who are wrong and refuse to admit it. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59558&oldid=59557 First removal] :::1. Your edit: This isn't an inconsistency - it's unexplained. it's probably because the replica needed the electricity to hurt Superman at all I undid this because the Production Inconsistencies section IS for unexplained things. Superman being hit by his replica and crashing onto a vat, which only suffers a dent, raises the question "why is he crackling with electricity?". You in turn suggested that it was caused by the replica, which is a flawed theory since their replicas didn't display any other powers besides those of their counterparts. ::[http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Divided_We_Fall&diff=59571&oldid=59560 Second removal] :::2. Your edit: Then the replica didn't cause it. My suggestion wasn't the point. The point was that it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency. You restored your edit, conceding that the replica didn't cause the electricity discharge, and again claimed that "it was just unexplained and not an inconsistency." I undid this again because like I've told you before, PI includes plot holes, unexplained things and unanswered questions. If the replica didn't cause the electricity and the vat doesn't seem to carry any electrical components, then it is illogical, incoherent, discrepant, disagreeing, irreconcilable, incompatible, and incongruous (='inconsistent') that Superman is crouching on the floor with electric running up and down this body. You've accused me twice of not reading your edits, but apart from contradicting yourself on your own edits (both of which you said I didn't read), you've shoot yourself in the foot in your earlier explanation. If you can't see why, then perhaps you're calling the kettle black. Don't accuse other editors of dismissing your edits when you make no effort to comprehend what you are told. ― Thailog 23:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The replica using the shock against Superman was an idea that, once reviewing the episode again, I repealed, but like I said before, that wasn't my point. My point was that things like this shouldn't be listed under "Production Inconsistencies". Things like video or audio mistakes or different shots from the same scene contradicting each other are "Production Inconsistencies". Things like this are just unexplained and I'm not saying that means they should be ignored. I'm saying that they should be listed differently.--DCAUBatman 08:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :We base our contributions on our community agreed Manual of Style, which defines "Production Inconsistencies" as a section "where goofs can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes." This doesn't make a distinction between real world and in-universe goofs. The writing of a story is part of the production process, and anything that doesn't make sense within or outside the DCAU is an inconsistency. ― Thailog 10:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine - Now I understand why people have given up trying this. oh well. List Of Sexual Innuendos White lettering was necessary to see the titles of each of the shows against the background on that page while maintaining the links to each of them. Unless you can find a way to improve the looks just by using the templates alone. (VicGeorge2K9 12:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) Batman Beyond Wings He uses the wing to steer, true He doesn't need them to fly and he doesn't use them every time he flies on Batman Beyond. Check out The Eggbaby episode when you get a chance. I just rewatched it recently so I'm using it as an example. Maybe the animators left out his wings, but in the few instances he flies on The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped he either didn't need them for a short flight, was just getting up into the air to get away from bad guys, or couldn't use them because he was carrying JLU Bruce/Batman. I don't know about the Static Shock episode, but here, even if not using his wings was an oversight, inconsistencies weren't caused because of it.--DCAUBatman 20:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Terry didn't use his wings in "The Eggbaby" when he was flying in a straight vertical line carrying the Eggbaby and a backpack. Earlier when he hid the Eggbaby in the dumpster, he flew after Ma Mayhem and used his wings. In "The Once and Future Thing Part Two" he maneuvers around like Superman – he can't do that. Point in case, in the beginning brawl when he tries to Boom the League out of there, and later when we see him paying Chucko off. Unlike in "The Eggbaby," in this episode, he didn't use the wings in the entire episode. Terry needs them to steer, otherwise he wouldn't have spun out of control after his wings get torn off in "Curse of the Kobra." ― Thailog 20:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) He actually didn't fly much in the episode. When he lands at the end of Part 1, you can see wings, but they're black (just thought I'd mention). During the first fight, he blasted up to get away from the DeeDees and you can see him bending over a little to balance himself before floating there so he apparently didn't need them at that point. Anytime he is carrying someone, he probably couldn't use his wings. On top of all that, the flares that come out of his feet are a lot bigger, and he manages to fly without them while carrying Bruce/Batman so he probably got some new tech worked into his suit for the dire situation the world was in. I know coming up with possibilities doesn't excuse production consistencies. I'm saying that the limited appearances of him flying, the wings showing up (even once), the situations he flew in not needing his wings, and the large possibility that he might not have needed them at all because of the alternate timeline story that this episode was, makes it that, even if it was an animation oversight, it doesn't cause a problem. :Alright, I'm not going to do this every time you unduly remove an inconsistency. We're not discussing Part 1, we're discussing Part 2. In Part 2, he flew in the same manner that he did in many episodes, where he used his wings. In this entire episode he didn't use his wings, even though he used them in other episodes to perform the same maneuvers. Inconsistency. End of story. And please, sign your posts. ― Thailog 09:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Number Images I'm kinda getting fed up with people taking images from WFO and not even bothering to change the image name. Can't we have a policy that says "If you upload File:06.jpg, it'll be deleted immediately"? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 10:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Fine by me. ― 'Thailog' 14:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas? Since you've been AWOL a while again, Forum:Template:Episode. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello Thailog! I have here a questions. Please answer it. What is the code of colors in the fgcolor and bgcolor? JancePaquibo 07:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :answering this for you: They're so-called HTML hex codes. In the character template, fgcolor controls the font color, whilst bgcolor controls the background. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! JancePaquibo 07:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have another question. Where did you get the picture SupermanJLU.png? JancePaquibo 07:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's a DVDgrab from "Divided We Fall" ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Nobody bothered to vote or nominate for June (except me, of course) so we missed June in the FA. We need some extra love if we don't want to miss out July as well. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been rather busy... sorry. ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Random Stuff Hey Thailog, how does this overall wiki concept work? Also, wouldn't Terry McGinnis's Batsuit sound better as Terry McGinnis's Batsuit? Just a thought. -- Crashsnake :Yeah, the name sounds better. As for your fist question, I'm not sure what you mean, since you've been contributing here for a while now. I think you've got it pinned down. ― 'Thailog' 18:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The Batman Hi, Thailog. Im Effluvium and I just wanted to say how much I love the wiki! I've started contributing today. Anyway on a different subject, I just wanted to ask; is The Batman series classed as part of the DCAU? Just curious... Thanks, 19:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, The Batman isn't part of the DCAU. See here on what we consider the DCAU. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, thanks, 15:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) help can you edit the cheetah article i added a pic to it but it came out wrong can you fix the article please while keeping the pics in it Kingdomcode 14:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It is not necessary. ― 'Thailog' 18:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Skin glitches Still some bugs in our layout/the new skin (blame who you wanna): * sometimes shows up in the character template, sometimes not, and sometimes everywhere (photographic evidence available upon request). * Quote and Character templates overlap. * Tables on the lists pages overlap the WikiActivity/Image section. I definitely say blame it on the new skin. It's just too narrow; half the screen is blank space... -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I ''think I fixed the quotes problem; the icons may be a cache/js loading issue, though it still is not functioning 100% properly; and the tables will have to be fixed (or not) manually. ― Thailog 17:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Changing MonoBook Hi Thailog, quick question. If you recall I am the admin over at the SuperFriends Wiki. I have tired to change the look of the MonoBook without success. Could you show me which page changes the look so I can tweak and change some of the layout format, etc.? Also, is there a way to change the look of the new wiki format too? Anything you could show would be helpful. Thanks. --Superman Fan 13:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not sure MonoBook is still an option, but if it is, then it should be done here. You can change the new look here, but you can only change colors and background. You can't change width and formats. ― Thailog 21:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Great Thank You. That was helpful.... nothing like starting from scratch again!!! --Superman Fan 13:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I was able to successfully change Monobook. Hopefully it will stick around. Later today I will work on the layout for the new look. I have a quick question, how do you add a 'note' at the top of every page. On your site you have the 'Vote for .....article' at the top. How do you make that happen on every page? Thanks for your help. --Superman Fan 13:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the MediaWiki:Sitenotice. ― Thailog 14:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: All right. You have been very helpful so far and I thank you. I believe this is the last question, On the new wiki look, how do you change the logo and tool bar? Thank you again! --Superman Fan 13:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sin Tzu Characters I noticed recently that the character Sin Tzu from the DCAU-based video game is a canon article on the site. Does this make Jeremiah Arkham, Mackenzie Bock, Black Mask, and the Luck Hand Triad (All characters and groups from Mainstream DC Comics) canon in DCAU? They were referenced in the game's storyline. Thanks, --Duel44 17:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Partnering with my forum. Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to partner with my forum, I'm more or less done, but I could use some better graphics and people that actually know how to make a skin. Why don't you guys check it out, since it's the best, and to my knowledge, only forum that's based around discussion of the DCAU. So what do you say? I'll even let you guys admin the place too. http://dcanimateduniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi --Thumper17 19:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not interested, thanks. ― Thailog 07:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Article comment You can turn them off, they add nothing to the article. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. ― 'Thailog' 21:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense vandals Is there anything we/you can do about these morons, or do we have to play it through wikia? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We could request the "must register to edit" option some wikis have. ― 'Thailog' 23:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Question about Link redirects Hello, I am an administrator at the Kaminomi Wiki and I remember that this site used to be dcau.wikia.com but then it got later changed to DCanimated.wikia.com. I want to do the same with my wiki, there is another wiki called The world god only knows wiki which is about the same series but a little less informative. I want to redirect that wiki to my wiki but I do not know the procedure. Can you help out with this issue ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Zone Projector Personally, I think it's better to show what the Projector looked like in , and it also helps illustrate Superman's continued use of it (when needed) over the years, but that's just my opinion. If the page is only going to be one image it should be that one because it looked better and it has Superman in the background. What happened to the image anyway? --DCAUBatman 17:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I restored your image and put it on top. I don't care which one is used, though I don't think we need two. ― 'Thailog' 17:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks --DCAUBatman 18:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's become a big text, we can have two images. I think that a second image, demonstrating the projector actually opening a rift to the Phantom Zone, could be informative. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That way yes, but before we had two almost identical images. ― 'Thailog' 18:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will get an image of the projector in use and add it to the page. --DCAUBatman 18:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you prefer a shot of Superman using the Projector (with the light coming out of it) or a shot of Doomsday being "phantomed"? I can also use a longer shot of Supes when Doomsday's being sucked in. --DCAUBatman 18:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Upload a bunch of them and we'll vote them in. ― 'Thailog' 18:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Images are up Superman Using PH Projector.jpg, Doomsday PH.jpg, and PH Projector Dispatching Doomsday.jpg --DCAUBatman 19:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How do we vote them in? --DCAUBatman 19:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :PH Projector Dispatching Doomsday.jpg. No doubt. ― 'Thailog' 19:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. --DCAUBatman 19:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, thought you meant the other one. DCAUBatman 19:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hall Of Fame I was just wondering if the heroes and villains showcased in the Hall of Fame were picked for any particular reason or if they were up for re-election. At the very least I think they should be rearranged, but I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing that. --DCAUBatman 18:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :What's on your mind? ― 'Thailog' 18:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I was think for the Heroes, Top Row (left to right): J'onn, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman Middle Row (L to R): John, Flash, Terry, and Hawkgirl Bottom Row (L to R): Static, Supergirl, Nightwing, and Green Arrow And this is if we stick with these twelve. I wasn't sure if they were up for switching around or not. If so, I think the villain page needs more of a makeover.--DCAUBatman 19:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If I can edit the Hall, I can show how I think it should go and/or we can haggle over the details. I'm up for idfferent results. --DCAUBatman 19:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do it here, then we'll discuss it. ― 'Thailog' 19:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The ones I think are open to debate: Nightwing, Clayface and Freeze. Maybe Zeta instead? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Just did the heroes, My main point is J'onn on top with the trinity and associated people beneath their mentor. --DCAUBatman 19:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Why would J'onn come first? The trinity should come first. ― 'Thailog' 19:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not a first, second thing. it's the Trinity up top with Superman Batman centered and the fourth should be J'onn since he's the main leaguer outside of them and he should be next to Superman. If you want to flip entire thing that's fine, it's mainly who's with who and in which row. --DCAUBatman 19:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How'd you do the sandbox thing? DCAUBatman 19:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just wrote "/Sandbox" to the url of your profile page. :I see your logic, but if fails when not everyone is aligned with their protégés, so to speak. The only row that applies that concept is the Batman one, and also Superman with Supergirl, though Flash in the middle throws it off. ― 'Thailog' 19:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) That was my challenge, which is why I'm open to changes. I just went with what I could try. We can try the other founding members around the edges (under J'onn and Wonder Woman) along with Static and put GA under Supergirl under Superman.--DCAUBatman 19:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I did the villains too. Putting Zeta in is a good idea. Characters with their own show are good. I say GA out, Zeta in. I'll get a better picture for Zeta too. --DCAUBatman 20:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Zeta, I have a screenshot of the title from the intro, should I put that on the show's page instead of the logo with white background or just leave it? DCAUBatman 20:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Character images The Character images might need some finetuning. If you go to Livewire, it links to the episode's images category - so all episodes with "(episode)" should have their image category renamed to make it work. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there had to be something... I'll get to it. ― 'Thailog' 22:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox My sandbox page has how I think the hall should go with the characters currently in it and Nightwing swapped out for Zeta. If this is alright, great. If you think it needs some work and/or should get different members, let me know who you think should go in, and I'll adjust the sandbox. --DCAUBatman 00:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still unconvinced, sorry. To me it makes more sense how it was: the JLeaguers aligned horizontally and the main villains likewise. I'd like to hear from Tupka. ― 'Thailog' 08:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the old one is better, but Nightwing needs to be switched with Zeta. I think it should be about series headliners rather than the mentor/student thing. As for the villains, I don't mind either way. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but can we at least put Static under Green Lantern instead of Arrow, it just make more sense to me for him to be up there with the 7 than arrow. Tell you what, following your reasoning with the original setup (7 up top) and including series headlines, I'll set it up in my Sandbox and you can let me know what you think. --DCAUBatman 16:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I like the new positions (though we probably should get a better pic for Zeta). As for the villains, I don't think Ebon should be that "high" - change him with Ra's. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like Static between two Leaguers. Doesn't make sense. If you want to put him in 7th place instead of Arrow, then by all means, but not in-between. ― 'Thailog' 16:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ebon and Ra's switched. I'll look for a better pic of Zeta. --DCAUBatman 17:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How's that? --DCAUBatman 17:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Better. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on getting a better Zeta pic, but can we at least put this up in the actual Hall and make adjustments as needed? We can even ask other users what they think and/or have a poll for which heroes and villains should be up there. DCAUBatman 17:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't see much of a difference/improvement from the old one, with the exception of the addition of Zeta. Why is Superman in first place anyway? ― 'Thailog' 18:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not a reading from left to right (first, second, third). When on display, it's more about being centered, which is why I had Batman and Superman in the middle before, but I rearranged to follow your reasoning. DCAUBatman 20:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Repeated Contributions First Off: I'm sorry. Second: I told a friend of mine about my account here and explained the point system because I thought they might find it interesting. While I was editing a page, they saw what I think was a glitch that undid my edit so I had to redo it. They noticed that I got a saved edit for both and thought they would be helping by repeating the process on my account while I was away from the computer. I explained that that could have gotten me in trouble, but I don't think they took it seriously until I just showed them that message you left on my page, so thanks. Thankfully, they don't know my password and I do not plan on leaving them with my signed in account again so they shouldn't even be able to try that again. I assure you that I will not be trying to do anything like that and will make sure no one else can try that "for me" either. Again, I'm sorry this happened and it will not happen again. DCAUBatman 23:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Darkseid page He was as tough as Lex was, Lex is also one of superman's greatest enemies.-- Pborri 18:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :''As tough as Lex? Darkseid was a god. Objectively superior. So not one of Superman's greatest enemies, but the greatest enemy. ― Thailog 18:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but Lex used something Darkseid never used, kryptonite which is superman's biggest weakness. -- Pborri 00:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :# He didn't NEED Kryptonite. :# He had a Green K knife in Destroyer. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 09:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Question! Hey Thailog. My name is JI. I've seen your image descriptions and they are amazing! How did you put in the "legal disclaimer" stuff? I'm the head crat of the Neopets wiki and This would REALLY help me! Thanks! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 20:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't really explain ''how I did it... It's just a combination of html code with parser functions... ― Thailog 10:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories There seems to be something wrong with the categories - with every edit, they get duplicated. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? ― 'Thailog' 13:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emil_Hamilton&curid=3152&diff=91525&oldid=91524, http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kobra_Leader&curid=15897&diff=90898&oldid=89850, http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Joker&curid=49&diff=91496&oldid=89680 --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::No clue. It didn't happen to me... Probably a temporary glitch. ― 'Thailog' 14:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Role Reprisal It seems weird to have a separate short list of reprisals on the same page as the DCUOAM list when they're listed in the main list already. Considering that that Batman: Arkham Asylum note got put in underneath, it makes sense if we had a new list page just for when someone reprised a DCAU role considering that it has happened multiple times in plenty of different things. Other shows, movies, and video games can all be featured on the same list just for all of the reprisals. It would take the same information on the other lists, but it would be its own page. I'm not saying we need, but that little list seems redundant and could even be applied to other lists so let me know what you think. --DCAUBatman 17:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think that something like that doesn't simply get flippantly deleted because one user thinks "we" don't need it. If you think the list should be split, then bring your case to a forum or talk page. Don't just remove work that has been around for some time now. ― 'Thailog' 17:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ordinarily I wouldn't, but the last time I tried that I didn't get a response and it was easily put back, and I did bring it here since you put it back (I just hadn't had a chance to post yet). So if it's okay, I'll make separate list page for reprisals. Either way, please let me know. --DCAUBatman 07:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::That's how things work. I myself have have several inquiries that got no response, so I had to leave it alone. ::::As for the list, no, I don't agree. The list is about DCUAOM crossovers, and the role reprisal concerns those movies. And the list is hardly big enough to warrant a separate page. ― 'Thailog' 10:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes that small list down there just lists the roles reprised in DCUAOM, but they're already listed in the main list. If we do make a separate list page for role reprisals, it would be for the roles reprised in DCUAOM, Batman: The Brave And The Bold, Teen Titans, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, and any other DC media (even The Complete Robin Storyboard Sequence so it would fill up more of a page. If you want, I can put it together and put the page so you can see what it's like and we can go from there. I don't think it's a bad idea, but we don't need it. It just seems redundant to have that small list when it's all covered in the main one and this would serve the same purpose without repeating on the same page. --DCAUBatman 06:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's a question of relevance. And a ''sub-section for role reprisals in DCUAOM is relevant because the production team behind most (if not all) DCUAOM are the same from the DCAU, namely producers and writers. Yes, they are mentioned further above in the main list, but can you tell them apart? Can you identity which actors reprise their roles at a first glance? Of course not. Hence the sub-section. It serves the purpose of convenience. I don't oppose a separate list for all role reprisals, but this section is still pertinent where it is, for the reasons I just stated. ― Thailog 11:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's just coming down to a difference of opinion I guess, but we can always put in a link to the full reprisal list if you want to be sure you can go from one to the other. There are other lists we could make because of the same production team behind the movies. Should we mention how they continued using actors and actresses from the Buffyverse in the movies? --DCAUBatman 15:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Like I said, making a separate list for DCUAOM seems like a fruitless duplication of efforts. It's a list, not an article. Having two about DCUAOM when both can be in one page seems excessive. ― Thailog 17:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I agree, but as I've said, a separate list page would be for reprisals in all media: Batman: The Brave And The Bold, The Complete Robin Storyboard Sequence, Teen Titans, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, DC Universe Online, and anything I missed. Obviously, Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill would dominate that list, but it's not just DCUAOM. --DCAUBatman 01:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Indent. Your. Posts. Like I said, make the list for all reprisals, if you want to, but do no remove the DCUAOM sub-section from the DCUAOM list. ― Thailog 06:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Never mind - you seem to have completely missed the point again. --DCAUBatman 00:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, I completely understood it: you want to create a new list for ALL role reprisals, including the DCUAOM movies. But I'm telling you that even with such list, there's no reason to remove this. ― Thailog 10:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Sorry, but that's what I thought you thought was the point, but it wasn't. The point was that the little list is redundant since the information is already on the page. So the point was to make page more of a normal list. To address your want to show reprisals specifically, I suggested the separate list for all reprisals so that it would be a full page list and some not a little redundancy at the bottom of a page. I'm not looking to make that list, but I think it is a viable addition to Wikia and it would address your problem. If you want the DCUAOM reprisals in their own list, we can make that new list page separate lists for each show, movie, or game. --DCAUBatman 19:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::A list isn't a list when they have three or four lines, with most of those would be like. When you see redundancy, I see convenience. I've also explained that at length, so you're the one missing the point. ― Thailog 19:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Back up. What list would only be 3 or 4 lines? Not the reprisals because those are numerous and have several people that would fill a lot up on their own. --DCAUBatman 15:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If they are separate by show, movie, or game, each list or section will be short. ― Thailog 17:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Some maybe, but I meant more by category not specific movies or shows and that was just an idea that would keep the DCUAOM separate from the rest since you seem insistent on giving it its own list. Listing all the reprisals in one list is fine. It was just and option. --DCAUBatman 18:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. I have heard good things about this wiki, but you should add the chat room feature. Have a laugh! The Jokester 19:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC)The Jokester You won't regret it, you are one of the best admins I know. Thanks You your awesome! :D ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' Question Hey, I was wondering how you guys and Memory Alpha are able to display image thumbnails on articles without the uploader's username appearing under it? Something to do with MediaWiki pages pages I presume?--Phantom Stranger 20:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :CSS code. .picture-attribution {display:none !important;} ― 'Thailog 20:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much.--Phantom Stranger 01:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Kobra Almost any time there is a large group of similarly looking characters, voice actors double up with the exact same voice to provide consistency. Generally it is done with aliens since it makes sense that they'd sound alike, but with humans it is not as common. Since Kobra is a cult they have almost everyone look the same and sound the same with only some occasional differences. Using the same voice provides consistency as well as supporting the brainwashed into the same type of person for the cult. Besides, they might not have even been going for that. The outfit being the same makes sense as in both cases it's one with more authority and the only part of him you can see is the chin which is purposely done to several Kobra members as part of their look. Not to mention that Unmasked was made just before The Curse Of The Kobra so they likely just kept him around for consistency. --DCAUBatman 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're projecting a lot of conjecture onto the fact that there are two characters with the same design and the same voice actor. There's nothing consistent about that. Especially when there's already an inconsistency regarding the placing of the episode in the continuity of the show and when on top of that it features a character that dies after having appeared on another episode which supposedly takes place after this one. Maybe the goof needs to be rephrased to point out this confusion, but not removed. ― Thailog 00:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for welcoming me in to the wiki :) Speed Force I added a picture to the Speed Force article which I thought served as a good supplement to the article, but your bot removed it. Is there a particular reason? Do I have to be a specific rank? Thank you. --Percyja 23:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Images need to adhere to our policy, and have a proper name too. ― Thailog 10:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC)